Pirates VS Wizards
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Un internado donde solo hay dos opciones, o ser mago o ser pirata. Elijas la que elijas, te llevarás mal con los del otro "grupo", esto a sido así durante décadas, ya nadie puede cambiarlo... ¿o quizá si? / Three-Shot
1. División

Ante todo quiero dejar claro que **ninguno de estos dos maravillosos personajes me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **Hiro Mashina** y **Eiichiro Oda**, a quienes respeto y admito. El otro personaje que aparece tampoco es de mi propiedad, **Sora ****y los amigos de los que habla** son propiedad de **Disney **y **los creadores de Kingdom Hearts**.

Bien, una vez esta claro este punto paso a explicar un poco. Esta historia esta escrita en forma de **guión**, por lo que les aclararé un par de cosas:

**Negrita**: Personaje

_(Cursiva)_: Acciones

:Normal - Diálogo

Normal: Narrador

Esta es una mini-historia que contendrá (como mucho) 3 capitulos, bueno más bien es un proyecto, esperaré a ver sus opiniones antes de subir más capitulos :$ Así que les agradeceré cualquier comentario =)

Sin nada más que decir me despido, espero que disfruten de esta loca idea ^^

* * *

Pequeña introducción:

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¡El inmensamente famoso y conocido... NARRADOR! Bien, vale, puede que no tenga una cara fija, pero... ¿A qué todos saben quién soy cuando digo narrador? Por supuesto que si, porque me tenéis hasta en la sopa, sobretodo en la de letras _(chiste malo,se oyen grillos por toda la sala) _Cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de cultura me conoce y sabe de las maravillosas historias que soy capaz de contar _(giño, giño)_

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, es hora de trabajar y empezar a ambientaros en esta historia en particular. Nuestra narración comienza el primer día de clases, en un curioso internado denominado _Pirates VS Wizards_, este curioso nombre viene de siglos atrás _(bueno, puede que décadas)_ Cuando el internado abrió sus puertas por primera vez. Sus fundadores fueron dos, el pirata más famoso del mundo, aquel que llegó a convertirse en el rey de los piratas y dominar los mares: Gold D. Roger. El segundo fundador es menos conocido, en esta época no mucha gente practicaba la magia y no estaba demasiado bien reconocida, por lo cual, a pesar de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo y quien más se esforzó por introducir la magia en nuestro mundo, solo un puñado de gente conocía su nombre: El Maestro Mavis.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, lograr que de aquella academia salieran las personas más poderosas y fuertes del mundo, en todo lo demás estaban en completo desacuerdo. Después de mucho pelear, llegaron a una sencilla conclusión, dejar que los alumnos eligieran, todos debían saber derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se les pusiera por delante, tanto si elegían el método mágico como el de la piratería.

Esto hizo que el internado quedara dividido en dos grandes grupos, el de piratas y magos, que estos con el paso de los años se fueron dividiendo en grupos cada vez más numerosos, los cuales no se relacionaban entre si. Pero solo les hacía falta la persona indicada para volver a juntarse todos, como la gran familia de poderosos magos piratas que eran...

**Capitulo 1: Un internado dividido en grupos**

_14 de Septiembre 11:30 p.m Algún lugar del Grand Line_

El _Umi Ressha _hizo su aparición en la estación de la isla _Tenrou_, la última parada. Todo el tren estaba en silencio, aún así se podía ver a un joven dormido en uno de los asientos del último vagón, el mismo que despertó sobresaltado al sentir como se detenía el tren y daba el aviso de llegada. Demasiado animado para estar recién despierto, el joven se levantó con un salto y recogió su bolsa del suelo, dirigiéndose con decisión a la solitaria estación. El ambiente oscuro y solitario de la estación Tenrou no encajaba con el estado de animo del recién aparecido, que caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la estación, deseoso de llegar a la salida, donde le esperaba su amado destino, el internado _Pirates VS Wizards._

_15 de Septiembre 8 a.m Puertas del Internado Pirates VS Wizards_

**Wendy **_(corriendo hacía un chico de pelo rosado)_: ¡Natsu-san, esper...! _(interrumpida por su caída al suelo)_

**Natsu **_(yendo hacía la chica)_: ¡Wendy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Wendy **_(tocándose la frente)_: ¡Claro! Solo tengo que aprender a mantener el equilibrio cuando corro.

**Usopp **_(riéndose en la lejanía con sus compañeros)_: ¡Mirar chicos! La aprendiz de brujita ya está otra vez por los suelos ¿Qué pasa Natsu, la enseñaste a marearse incluso en tierra firme?

**Natsu **_(volviéndose furioso hacía él)_: ¡A ver si te atreves a decirme eso a la cara, narizotas! Ven aquí y te daré una buena paliza.

**Usopp **_(desapareciendo con mucha prisa)_: ¡Te daré luego tu merecido, Salamander! Tu no eres mi mayor prioridad.

**Natsu**: ¡Cobarde! ¡Antes de hablar deberías pensar bien con quien te metes!

**Zoro **_(pasando por delante de ellos bostezando)_: ¿Ya de buena mañana están peleando? Al menos podrían dejar que me relajara un poco de camino a clases.

**Robin **_(apareciendo detrás del peli-verde)_: También podrías tomártelo como una bienvenida ¿no?

**Zoro **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: ¿Pero qué clase de bienvenida sería esa? Yo prefiero algo más silencioso, como una jarra de shake.

**Robin **_(riendo entre dientes)_: Digas lo que digas, esta claro que tienes alma de pirata.

**Zoro**: A mi esas cosas no me interesan, solo quiero saber manejar la espada y punto. Por pura casualidad en este internado esa materia es más para piratas que para magos.

**Robin **_(pensativa)_: Supongo que al igual que la historia, sobretodo en el estudio de los _Poneglyphs_, eso si parece estar más relacionado con los piratas.

**Gray **_(pasando con su amigo al lado de la pareja)_: Estos dos siempre tan aburridos, no se ni como se soportan ellos mismos...

**Loki **_(mirando con deseo las curvas de la morena)_: Pero Robin esta taaaaaaaaaaan bien, le perdonaría cualquier cosa.

**Gray **_(suspirando al mirar a su amigo)_: ¿Cómo puedes ser así de simple? Solo te interesan las chicas, eres todo un pervertido.

**Loki **_(mirando a Gray significativamente)_: ¿Pervertido yo? Eres tu el que siempre andas sin ropa para ir provocando.

**Gray **_(descubriendo que solo lleva sus calzoncillos)_: ¡Mierda, otra vez! ¡Pero yo no soy un pervertido! No lo hago para provocar, solo me llaman así por que voy contigo.

**Loki **_(riendo)_: Y por algo es que vienes con nosotros, estas hecho todo un pervertido.

**Gray **_(enfadado y ofendido)_: ¡Claro que no!

**Juvia **_(escondida siguiéndoles)_: ¡Oh! Gray-sama está tan guapo hoy, incluso con ropa estaría genial. _(corazoncitos en los ojos)_

**Lyon **_(acercándose a sus amigos)_: Apenas empezó el curso y ya están peleando. A propósito Gray ¿Nunca te han hablado de la importancia de llevar ropa?

**Gray **_(mirando desafiante a su amigo)_: Puede que no demasiado ¿Y a ti?

**Lyon **_(descubriéndose sin ropa alguna salvo los calzoncillos)_: ¡Mierda, otra vez!

**Hibiki **_(apareciendo en escena)_: Si es que sois iguales, deberíais llevaros mejor.

**Eve **_(detrás de su amigo)_: Claro, como nosotros.

**Ren **_(detrás del anterior)_: Incluso podríais llegar a ayudaros con las chicas.

**Lyon y Gray **_(a la vez)_: ¿Qué hago yo en este grupo de pervertidos?

**Nami **_(mirando con desprecio al grupo de magos pervertidos)_: Ya están esos magos pervertidos otra vez, este va ser un año duro.

**Nojiko **_(riendo al oír a su hermana)_: No exageres tanto Nami, no son peores que Sanji y los demás.

**Ace **_(apareciendo de repente)_: Os olvidáis de que el que más tiene que sufrirles soy yo, esto de tener la habilidad de la Mera Mera No Mi me hace pasar mucho tiempo con magos.

**Erza **_(acercándose al grupo con enfado)_: ¿Ya están otra vez hablando mal de los magos, piratas de pacotilla?

**Nami **_(acercándose amenazante a Erza)_: ¿Como que pirata de pacotilla, estúpida brujilla?

**Nojiko **_(cogiendo a Nami por los hombros)_: Vale ya, Nami, recuerda que somos miembros del consejo de estudiantes y debemos dar ejemplo.

**Nami**: Empezaron ellos con lo de piratas de pacotilla.

**Erza **_(dirigiéndose a Nami amenazante)_: ¿Perdona? Erais vosotros lanzando pestes contra los magos, como siempre.

**Mira **_(cogiendo a Erza y tratando de tranquilizarla)_: Déjalo estar Erza, como han dicho somos del consejo de estudiantes, no podemos decirles a los otros estudiantes que no se peleen demasiado, cuando nosotros estamos aquí montando una escena.

**Charle **_(volando detrás de Erza y Mira)_: Si, además vinimos para concertar la reunión de principio de curso.

**Jellal **_(acariciando a Erza por los hombros)_: Tiene razón, no merece la pena, empecemos bien el curso ¿si?

Ante el contacto de su novio, Erza pareció tranquilizarse, pero aún así siguió mirando con mala cara a la chica de pelo naranja.

**Sherry **_(pasando a su lado en compañía de sus amigas)_: Mirar, el consejo de estudiantes ya se está reuniendo de nuevo. Que puedan estar juntos magos y piratas aunque solo sea cinco minutos solo puede ser una cosa... Amor.

**Lissana **_(riendo)_: Parece que siempre ves amor en todas partes Sherry, no me extraña que fueras la primera en tener novio.

**Levy **_(poniendo cara de indignada)_: ¡Hey! Lo mio tuvo más mérito, puede que fuera la segunda, pero conseguí a uno de los solitarios _(suspiro)_ Ahhh... Gajeel es TAN mono...

**Lucy **_(mirando al suelo medio deprimida)_: Al menos todas vosotras ya conseguisteis novio, yo aún sigo esperando algo de Natsu.

**Lissana **_(tratando de animarla con una caricia en la espalda)_: Venga Lucy, no te desanimes, ya sabes como es ese cabeza-hueca. Si yo solo conseguí salir con él porque se lo pedí yo y no tardó mucho en dejarme... Supongo que salió conmigo porque teníamos un bonito recuerdo de cuando éramos niños...

**Lucy **_(sonriendo compasiva a su amiga)_: Venga Lissana, eso ya pasó, no podemos estar las dos deprimidas o esto se convertirá en un valle de lágrimas.

A las amigas ya no les dio tiempo a conversar más, la campana sonó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron corriendo a sus respectivas clases. La primera hora del día siempre era común, alguna tonta asignatura de cultura general para tener a magos y piratas juntos aunque solo fuera por una hora. Solían aprovechar esas clases para anunciar cosas de relevancia general, como tenía pensado hacer Macao con su tutoría de ese año.

**Macao **_(guiando al nuevo alumno hacía la que sería su nueva clase)_: Bien, lo primero que deberías saber es que, por lo general, es raro que alguien se coja las clases tan... Variadas, por lo que tus compañeros puede que al principio lo vean raro, pero no te preocupes, son buenos chicos y se acostumbrarán.

**Nuevo alumno** _(intrigado)_: ¿Por qué es raro coger esas asignaturas?

**Macao** _(nervioso)_: Bueno, es difícil de explicar, ya lo entenderás cuando te adaptes mejor al internado.

Desde luego, ese año sería complicado para el profesor, con un alumno nuevo tan "variado" y una clase tan ruidosa, peleona y fuerte como lo era la clase 3 ese curso sería movidito. Así por lo menos no sería un año aburrido...

**Macao **_(entrando en clase y haciendo que toda la agitación y tensión se redujera)_: Buenos días chicos, soy Macao y seré vuestro tutor durante este año.

**Brook **_(un poco decepcionado, pero a pesar de ello con buen humor)_: Ho ho ho ho, parece que este año nos tocó un mago.

**Usopp**: Al menos con mi puntería podré lanzar bolas picantes, este verano me e dedicado a hacer una nueva receta, veréis que divertido.

**Luffy **_(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Wow! Impresionante, quiero ver la nueva técnica de Usopp ¿Por qué no lo pruebas ahora?

**Macao **_(señalando el alumno que venía detrás suyo)_: Antes que nada quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de este año, se llama Sora espero que sepan darle la bienvenida como se merece.

**Sora **_(sonriente y saludando a sus nuevos compañeros con la mano)_: ¡Hola, chicos! Soy Sora y acaban de trasladarme al internado, hasta hace 2 meses estaba de aventuras con dos amigos, pero hace poco lograron derrotarnos y decidí apuntarme al internado para poder entrenarme y así seguir mis aventuras cuanto antes.

Todos en la clase se quedan sin pronunciar palabra, nunca habían visto a alguien que se presentara de aquella manera tanto con piratas como con magos. Sus nuevos compañeros se dieron cuenta al instante de que el recién llegado no conocía el modo de funcionar de la academia, las diferencias entre elegir unas asignaturas u otras, los grupos ya formados. Tendrían que esperar hasta la hora siguiente para averiguar sus clases y así poder ubicarlo en algún grupo, hasta entonces se sentían perdidos con su nuevo compañero, era una especie de terreno neutral.

**Natsu **_(mirando entre intrigado y emocionado al nuevo)_: Vaya, mírale Happy ¿No parece simpático?

**Happy **_(con su característica sonrisa permanente)_: ¡Aye! Espero que vaya a estudiar magia con nosotros.

**Elfman **_(mirando a Sora tratando de analizarle)_: Si estudia con nosotros espero que sea todo un hombre, no soporto a los que no son verdaderos hombres.

**Happy **_(riendo)_: Ya lo sabemos Elfman, pero aún así sería divertido poder pasar un rato con él.

**Natsu** _(emocionado)_: ¡Siii! ¿Y habéis oído lo de sus aventuras con amigos? Sería genial poder preguntarle, nosotros solo hemos ido a un par de islas del Grand Line en verano ¿No sería genial poder ir a _Fiore_ algún día?

**Elfman **_(emocionado también)_: Si eres un hombre irás al reino de _Fiore_.

**Happy **_(negando con la cabeza)_: No se si eso tendrá que ver con ser un hombre, pero ir a Fiore es el objetivo y sueño de todo mago.

**Sora **_(girándose hacia ellos para meterse en la conversación)_: ¿Hablan de Fiore? Es el reino de la magia ¿no?

**Natsu **_(girándose hacia él sorprendido y con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¿Es que has estado allí? ¡Genial!

**Sora **_(sonriente negando con la cabeza)_: No, pero mi amigo Donald es de allí, es un mago bastante poderoso.

**Elfman **_(golpeando sus puños contra el pecho)_: Los magos de Fiore son unos verdaderos hombres.

**Happy **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Siempre dices hombre ¿No te cansas al final? Pero si es verdad que los nacidos en Fiore suelen ser los magos más poderosos ¿No, Natsu?

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Eso dicen, de todos modos casi no estuve en Fiore, Igneel me trajo aquí desde que aprendí magia, para hacerme más fuerte.

**Sora **_(mirándolo sorprendido y alucinado)_: ¡¿También naciste en Fiore?! Increíble, Donald siempre dice que allí se pueden encontrar incluso dragones, aunque es bastante raro ¿Es verdad?

**Natsu **_(mirándole extrañado de que estuviera tan sorprendido)_: Claro, mi padre, Igneel, es un dragón. Fue quien me enseñó la magia _Dragon Slayer_ y luego me trajo aquí, es por eso que quiero ir a Fiore, para encontrarle y demostrarle lo fuerte que me e hecho.

**Usopp **_(interrumpiendo)_: Sora ¿Pero qué haces hablando con estos hechiceros de pacotilla? ¿Tu no eras un hombre de aventuras? Para eso tendrías que venirte con nosotros.

**Sora **_(intrigado)_: ¿Con vosotros? ¿Por qué?

**Usopp **_(levantando el brazo orgulloso)_: Porque somos los valientes piratas de los mares, por supuesto.

**Natsu **_(riendo mirando a su compañero pirata)_: ¿Valientes? Que extraño sentido del humor tenéis los piratas, si ni siquiera te atreves a enfrentarte a mi.

**Usopp **_(enfadado y apuntando contra él su arma, un pequeño tirachinas)_: ¡Técnica secreta, estrella hiper picante!

La pequeña bola se metió directamente en la boca del chico de pelo rosa, aunque no obtuvo el resultado que el tirador esperaba.

**Natsu **_(sonriente tocando su estómago)_: ¡Vaya! Estaba tan picante que incluso ardía, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente ardiente para mi gusto, gracias por la comida.

**Usopp **_(con la boca completamente abierta)_: ¡Mierda! Olvidé que a este tipo no le afectan mis bolas picantes ardientes.

**Natsu **_(animado y con ganas de pelea)_: Ahora que he comido un poco estoy encendido. _¡Karyuu no Hok...! (aliento del dragón de fuego, aunque inacabado)_

**Macao **_(alarmado)_: ¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡¿Qué estas intentando hacer?! ¡Ya sabes que dentro del aula no se pueden lanzar ataques de fuego! ¡Tendremos que volver a sustituir la pared! Ya causaste bastantes problemas el curso pasado, no empecemos otro año igual. Si quieres mandar gente carbonizada a la enfermería hazlo fuera del edificio.

El chico cerró su boca de dragón enfadado, por lo general hubiera pasado de Macao y carbonizado al narizotas, pero el primer día de curso el Maestro Makarov aterrorizaba a todo aquel que le molestara, más de lo normal, ya que ese día estaba más estresado y de más mal humor que de costumbre. Ni siquiera Usopp se atrevió a burlarse de su compañero por hacer caso al profesor, ya que Shanks, el otro director del internado, ese día tampoco solía estar de muy buen humor y al pirata pelirrojo era mejor no enfadarle.

**Sora **_(esta vez hablando a Usopp)_: Oye ¿Y por qué os lleváis tan mal? ¡Si los dos sois muy divertidos!

Todos los que estaban cerca de Usopp se giraron sorprendidos al oír al nuevo decir aquello. Una cosa era que se presentara antes todos por igual, incluso no le dijeron nada cuando puso su pupitre en medio de las dos filas, justo al final del pasillo que separaba a magos y piratas. Pero... ¿Preguntar si se llevarían bien? ¡¿Es que quería acabar en la enfermería sin poder moverse?!

**Brook**: Ho ho ho ho ¿Cómo es que preguntar eso Sora-san? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

**Usopp** _(mirando a la zona de los magos con algo de desprecio)_: Ellos solo quieren hacerse fuertes y poderosos para entrar en un gremio y poder hacer trabajos.

**Luffy **_(animado)_: Nosotros queremos hacernos fuertes para poder salir al mar a vivir aventuras, y así podré convertirme en el próximo ¡Rey de los Piratas!

**Sora **_(rascándose la cabeza confundido)_: ¿Y un mago no puede querer también tener aventuras? Uno de mis amigos es mago y le encanta viajar con nosotros.

**Brook** _(mirando a sus dos amigos confundido)_: Nunca había oído nada de eso... Aunque claro, yo no tengo oídos ¡Soy todo hueso! Ho ho ho.

**Usopp **_(moviendo la mano en un gesto de indiferencia, aunque sigue sorprendido)_: Tu amigo será una excepción, todos los magos de aquí solo quieren unirse a un gremio para realizar trabajos.

La campana sonó, dando fin a la primera clase del día. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula, deseosos de ir a su siguiente clase y estar con los de su "grupo". Pero dos personas se quedaron en la puerta esperando al nuevo alumno, dos miembros del consejo de estudiantes.

**Mira **_(sonriente)_: Bienvenido al internado Sora-kun.

**Nojiko **_(dándole la mano sonriente)_: Hemos oído por casualidad tu conversación con el grupo de Luffy y creímos que sería bueno de que te informáramos de algunas cosas.

**Mira**: Nosotras estamos en el consejo de estudiantes, Nojiko es una pirata y yo soy maga.

**Sora **_(sonriente mirándolas)_: ¿Y las dos se llevan bien? Estupendo, ya creía que este internado estaba dividido en dos o algo por el estilo y que todos se llevaban mal.

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas y un poco sorprendidas.

**Nojiko **_(volviendo su mirada al chico, aún con los ojos muy abiertos)_: ¿Creías que nosotras...? No, no es nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que tenemos que evitar que los demás alumnos se maten entre si y por eso no nos solemos pelear.

**Mira **_(volviendo su mirada a él)_: Claro, solo queremos evitar que haya demasiados alumnos en la enfermería.

**Nojiko**: Bueno... Sobre lo que te hablábamos antes...

**Mira **_(interrumpiendo a su compañera, quién la miró con cierta rabia pero se controló)_: Este internado funciona de una manera un poco peculiar...

**Nojiko** _(interrumpiendo como pequeña venganza)_: Según las asignaturas que elijas, el resto de alumnos te considera pirata o mago, son como una especie de grupos...

**Mira **_(interrumpiendo de nuevo, esta vez a propósito)_: Entre ellos no se suelen llevar demasiado bien, y a la vez los miembros de un mismo grupo se suelen dividir aunque...

**Nojiko **_(continuando con la batalla de interrupciones)_: Todos los de un mismo grupo se llevan bien entre ellos, pero depende de los amigos con los que suelas juntarte se te llama de un modo u otro...

**Mira **_(sin querer quedarse atrás)_: Si, por ejemplo, en nuestro pequeño grupo de magos están: Elfman, Happy y Natsu, creo que ya les conoces, a ellos se les suele llamar "graciosillos", ya irás entendiendo el por qué. Lucy, Lissana, Levy y Sherry, a ellas las llaman "buenazas", el nombre lo dice todo ¿no? Aunque para algunos casos no es cierto... Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Gajeel, Mystogan y Cana, ellos son conocidos como "solitarios", todo les suele dar igual y no se meten en nada, salvo que les afecte personalmente. Juvia, Gray, Laki, Lyon, Hibiki, Ren y Eve son llamados los "pervertidos", no tardarás mucho en entenderlo... Y luego estamos Erza, Charle, Jellal y yo, que somos los que pertenecen al consejo de estudiantes...

**Nojiko **_(algo mosqueada porque Mira se hubiera explicado primero)_: En el grupo de los piratas también hay una denominación parecida, todos nos llevamos genial, pero algunos van más con otros, están: Robin y Zoro son como los "solitarios o pasotas", no suelen estar con nadie aunque saben defenderse. Sanji y Franky son los "pervertidos", no hay otro modo de describirlos. Chopper, Vivi y Calue son los "buenazos", siempre están intentando ayudar a los demás. Ussop, Brook, Mr 2 (**N/A:** Se que Mr 2 no sale casi nada y es un enemigo, pero como al final ayuda a los Sombrero de Paja y se porta tan bien, me pareció genial meterlo =D) y Luffy, a ellos podríamos denominarlos "graciosillos", creo que a la mayoría ya les conoces y entenderás porque. Por último estamos Nami, Ace y yo, somos también miembros del consejo de estudiantes.

**Mira**: Luego están los "infantiles", son los de primer curso que aún no han elegido las asignaturas para poder decir en que grupo están, si piratas o magos.

**Sora **_(riendo un poco incómodo)_: Cuánta denominación tenéis aquí para todo ¿no?

**Mira **_(sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros)_: Puede, pero de todos modos lo que más te tiene que interesar a ti son los dos grandes grupos, los otros dependen mayormente de con quién te sueles juntar y aún así suele ser bastante inexacto.

**Nojiko**: Lo importante es que lo hayas entendido, sobretodo la importancia de las asignaturas que has elegido ¿Entiendes?

**Sora **_(nervioso, con ganas de salir por patas a su siguiente clase)_: Si, creo que si. Todo esto es un poco raro, pero aún así lo comprendo. Ahora si me disculpáis...

El chico se alejo por el pasillo. Ahora empezaba a comprender un poco mejor a lo que se refería Macao al hablarle de la variedad de sus asignaturas, eso significaba que a él no podían meterle en un grupo concreto. Si, ahora que le habían contado toda la división del internado lo entendía, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo.


	2. Clases

**Capitulo 2: Clases variadas**

Tan pronto como el nuevo alumno terminó de hablar con Nojiko y Mira, se apresuró a dirigirse a su siguiente clase. En su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la tremenda y absurda división de aquel internado.

**Sora **_(piensa)_: ¿Por qué demonios habrá que elegir entre piratas o magos? ¿Es que no se puede ser un mago pirata? Se supone que aquí los piratas son los que quieren vivir a venturas y recorrer el mundo en busca de tesoros, además de fastidiar un poco al Gobierno Mundial. Por otro lado los magos quieren ser los más fuertes para poder apuntarse a un gremio famoso y hacer las misiones más difíciles, aunque tratando de respetar las reglas del Consejo Mágico de Fiore. ¿Entonces yo donde se supone que voy? Me gusta la magia, la utilizo bastante en mis batallas y soy un guerrero del Rey Mickey, pero también me gusta vivir aventuras con mis amigos, aunque sea para buscar a Riku y que podamos volver con Kairi a nuestra isla, pero aún así me gustan las aventuras y ir conociendo gente nueva... ¡Ugh! Esto es tan confuso...

Con un completo lío en la cabeza, el nuevo entró en su siguiente clase del día, navegación. A pesar de que él manejara una nave, consideraba que tener ciertos conocimientos de navegación no le vendría nada mal.

**Luffy **_(cogiendo a Nami del brazo)_: ¡Mira, Nami! Es el nuevo, parece que si que se vendrá con nosotros ¡Es un aventurero!

**Nami **_(poniéndole a Luffy la mano en la boca para que callara)_: ¡Sshh! ¿No ves que ya a empezado la clase?

Luffy asintió como pudo y Nami, con un suspiro, le soltó. Tan pronto como Sora se hubo presentado al profesor, Luffy le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Quería que el nuevo le contara alguna de sus aventuras.

**Sora **_(sentándose al lado de Luffy sonriente)_: ¡Hola! Perdona ¿Cómo te llamabas?

**Luffy**: Soy Luffy, el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

**Sora**: ¡Cierto! Tu eras el amigo del de la nariz larga.

**Luffy **_(sonriente)_: El mismo, el de la nariz larga era Ussop y el de huesos es Brook.

**Sora**: Si, por cierto ¿Cómo es que es solo huesos? ¿No debería estar muerto o algo así?

**Luffy **_(quitandole importancia con un gesto)_: No, es que comió la _Yomi Yomi no Mi_ y es un hombre revivido.

**Sora **_(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Cómo mola! ¿Y eso donde se come? Yo quiero una.

**Luffy **_(mirándole extrañado)_: Solo hay una en el mundo, al igual que con todas las frutas del diablo.

**Sora **_(intrigado)_: ¿Frutas del diablo?

**Luffy **_(más extrañado aún)_: Claro, son frutas que al comerlas adquieres habilidades especiales, yo comí la _Gomu Gomu no Mi _y soy un hombre de goma. Lo único malo es que no puedes nadar, tu cuerpo es como un trozo de hierro y te hundes ¿En serio no sabías de ellas?

**Sora **_(más estrellitas en los ojos)_: No tenía ni idea, mola muchísimo ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas? Espera... _(cara pensativa) _¿Has dicho que no puedes nadar si te la comes? Entonces no me interesa, me gusta demasiado nadar en mi isla con Kairi y Riku.

**Luffy**: ¿Kairi y Riku, quiénes son, tus nakama?

**Sora **_(sonriente)_: No, son mis mejores amigos. Estoy viajando para buscarles y que podamos volver a nuestra isla. Por eso he venido aquí, si me hago más fuerte nadie podrá derrotarme y podré encontrarles.

**Luffy**: Entonces ¿Eres fuerte?

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Al parecer no lo suficiente, por eso quiero entrenarme hasta que nadie me pueda derrotar _(se le ensombrece la mirada) _No como la última vez...

**Luffy **_(feliz, dándole una palmada en el hombro)_: Seguro que aquí lo consigues, todos son muy fuertes.

**Nami **_(interrumpiendo enfadada)_: Me alegro de que os divirtáis tanto, pero callaos ya, no soporto que me distraigan en esta clase.

**Luffy **_(echándose las manos a la espalda con despreocupación)_: No es justo, me aburro mucho en esta clase, solo estoy aquí por que me echaron de la que elegí.

**Nami **_(pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza y creando un enorme chichón)_: Te echaron de cocina porque te comías los ingredientes antes de cocinarlos, no te quejes ahora.

Ante esa declaración Sora no puede por más que reír, aunque es callado por una diabólica mirada por parte de Nami.

**Sora **_(susurrando a Luffy)_: Tu amiga da miedo...

**Luffy **_(susurrando también)_: Ni te imaginas...

El resto de la clase pasó en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a volver a hablar delante de la chica de pelo anaranjado. Conforme iban pasando los minutos el nuevo iba comprendiendo por qué le resultaba tan aburrida aquella clase a su nuevo amigo de sombrero de paja, de hecho lo único que no comprendía era como a alguien le pudiera parecer mínimamente interesante. Agradecía que al menos su siguiente clase fuera algo más práctica.

**Luffy **_(saliendo de clase)_: ¿Qué tienes ahora? Puede que en la siguiente hora podamos hablar más.

**Sora **_(se queda pensando un rato)_: Mmm... Control de elementos o algo parecido.

**Luffy **_(mirándole con la boca abierta)_: ¿Tienes una asignatura de magia? ¿Por qué?

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: También se usar magia y quiero practicar para mis combates.

Sin añadir nada más se dirigió casi corriendo a su siguiente clase, la forma en la que el chico le miró no le gusto nada. Aunque después de lo que le dijeron Nojiko y Mira no debería sorprenderse, tendría que empezar a asumir que en aquel internado había dos grupos y él estaba justo en medio.

**Lyon **_(señalando a Sora, quién acababa de entrar a la clase)_: Mira quién esta por aquí ¿No era un pirata?

**Gray **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Eso me habían dicho, puede que se hayan equivocado...

**Sora **_(acercándose al dúo con expresión de extrañeza)_: Oye... ¿Hay alguna razón especial para que estés desnudo? ¿No tienes frío?

**Gray **_(mirando hacía abajo y comprobando que solo lleva ropa interior)_: ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Maldita Ur! Por su culpa tengo esta ridícula manía...

**Natsu **_(irrumpiendo riendo)_: No le eches la culpa a tu maestra, eres tu el rarito que acostumbra a quitarse la ropa, pervertido.

**Gray **_(acercándose a Natsu desafiante)_: Vuelve a repetir eso en mi cara si te atreves, llamitas.

**Natsu **_(vocalizando cada sílaba y exagerándola)_: Per-ver-ti-do.

Gray se lanza contra el chico de pelo rosa y comienzan una de sus muchas peleas sin sentido, hielo y fuego vuelan por todas partes y diversos golpes perdidos ocasionan una pelea generalizada entre todos los magos allí presentes.

**Sora **_(mirando la escena entusiasmado)_: ¡Increíble! Estos magos son geni... ¡Auch!

Un puñetazo de fuego le hace caer al suelo, haciéndole reaccionar y levantarse para inmediatamente invocar la llave-espada y ponerse en posición de ataque. Ante esta inesperada escena todos los luchadores empiezan a detener su pelea para admirar la espada con forma de llave del chico nuevo.

**Natsu **_(mirando el arma asombrado)_: ¡Vaya! ¡Cómo mola tu llave gigante! ¿Me dejas cogerla?

**Sora **_(sonriente)_: No creo que puedas, solo el elegido puede llevarla.

**Natsu**: Bueno, déjame intentarlo.

El dragón de fuego coge la espada en un rápido movimiento, aunque aún no la a movido un centímetro y la llave-espada vuelve a estar en las manos de Sora.

**Sora **_(sonriendo divertido)_: ¿Ves?

**Natsu **_(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Se teletransporta! ¡Cómo mola! ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

**Sora **_(mirando hacía el suelo y negando con la cabeza)_: La llave-espada no se "consigue", ella te elige y viene hacía ti.

**Natsu **_(aún más emocionado y intrigado)_: ¡Wow! ¿Entonces es como una mascota?

Todos en la sala caen al escuchar la declaración del peli-rosa.

**Happy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Siendo Natsu no se podía esperar otra cosa.

El comentario del gato azul alado hace carcajearse a toda la sala, haciéndoles recuperarse de su anterior reacción ante las palabras del dragón de fuego, quien esta lanzando fuego y persiguiendo a cierto gato azul y, supuestamente, su mejor amigo.

**Levy **_(acercándose al nuevo con una gran sonrisa)_: Tu eres Sora-kun ¿cierto? Yo soy Levy, encantada.

**Sora **_(sonriendo a la peli-azul)_: Un places Levy, oye... ¿Son todos los días así?

**Levy **_(mirando con una gotita en la cabeza el panorama)_: Creo que no hay ningún día en el que no sean tan escandalosos.

**Sora **_(riendo)_: Me encantan, son muy divertidos, aquí seguro que no me aburriré.

**Levy **_(sonriente mirando a sus amigos)_: Supongo que no... Oye, hablame un poco de tu llave-espada ¿Qué es exactamente? Creo haber leído algo de ella, pero no había mucha información.

**Sora **_(pensativo)_: Oh, bueno, pues... No se que decirte. Es capaz de matar sin-corazones, también puede abrir pasos hacía otros mundos y, bueno, ya has visto que solo puede ser llevada por el elegido...

**Levy **_(mirándole sorprendida y curiosa)_: ¿Sin-corazones? ¿Puertas hacía otros mundos? Nunca había oído hablar de eso, otra cosa ¿Cómo se sabe quien es...?

Pero la chica es interrumpida por la entrada del profesor, las primeras palabras del cual son dirigidas a Natsu y no son precisamente amables.

**Levy **_(susurrando a Sora antes de irse hacía el otro lado de la clase)_: Ya hablaremos un día de estos Sora-kun, tienes que contarme muchas cosas...

Esta clase si resultó interesante para el nuevo, una clase práctica de control de elementos era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, aunque pronto descubrió que estaba bastante retrasado respecto del resto de su clase. Después de todo solo había recibido algunos conocimientos de magia por parte de su amigo Donald y del rey Mickey.

**Sora **_(hablando con Natsu al salir de clase)_: Vaya, no sabía que aquí fuerais tan poderosos con la magia.

**Natsu **_(sonriente)_: ¡Por supuesto! Aquí entrenamos para ser los magos más fuertes y así poder proteger nuestro gremio.

**Sora**: No sabía que el gremio era tan importante para los magos...

**Natsu **_(extrañado, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio para que no lo supiera)_: Por supuesto, el gremio es como tu familia y hay que proteger siempre a tu familia, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste.

El nuevo se quedó impresionado, sobretodo por el tono usado por el chico, como si dijera lo más obvio y normal del mundo, casi cono un hecho. Del mismo modo que dices _"el corazón late" _Natsu decía su bonito y profundo discurso.

**Lucy **_(apareciendo de repente)_: ¡Natsu! Te andaba buscando ¿Qué tal el verano?

**Natsu **_(con una sonrisa en dirección a la chica)_: ¡Lucy! _(rascándose la cabeza pensativo)_ Pues... No se, fui con Happy a algunas islas de por aquí cerca a practicar algo de magia y ver si encontraba alguien fuerte con quien enfrentarme.

**Happy **_(al parecer estaba volando a su lado todo el tiempo pero nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia)_: ¡Aye! Nos encontramos con un par de reyes del mar pero no fue nada interesante, Natsu no tardó nada en asarlos. Al menos tuvimos buena comida, aunque prefiero el pescado.

**Lucy **_(mirando a ambos asombrada)_: ¡¿Por qué dices lo de los reyes del mar como si fuera igual que matar a una hormiga?! ¡La gente normal no puede con ellos! Espera... _(se queda pensando un segundo) _¿Viajaste en barco, Natsu? ¡Pero si no soportas los transportes!

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Es que Wendy vino también y me ayudó con su magia curativa.

**Lucy **_(riendo)_: Vaya, impresionante. Ya puedes montarte en un barco sin tener que retorcerte y estar indispuesto todo el camino. Por cierto _(reparando en Sora por primera vez)_ Tu eres el nuevo ¿cierto?

**Happy **_(señalando a Sora con una de sus patitas)_: ¡Aye! Él estuvo con nosotros en la clase anterior, se llama Sora.

**Natsu **_(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Y tiene una llave grande que se teletransporta!

**Sora **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Bueno... No se "teletransporta" y... _(gritando en dirección a Natsu)_ ¡No es una llave grande, es una llave-espada, un arma legendaria!

**Natsu **_(haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano)_: Bueno, eso, lo mismo es.

**Lucy **_(sorprendida y entusiasmada)_: ¿Y es una llave como las mías? Aunque claro las mías no sirven como armas... ¿Qué es más grande y poderosa? ¿Me dejas verla? _(estrellitas en los ojos)_

**Sora **_(igualmente sorprendido)_: ¿Tú también tienes una llave-espada?

**Lucy **_(mirándole extrañada)_: No, son llaves de espíritus estelares ¿Qué es una llave espada?

**Sora **_(mirándola con expresión extraña)_: ¿Qué son llaves de espíritus estelares?

**Ace **_(interrumpiendo)_: ¡Aquí estabas! Sora ¿verdad? Soy Ace, miembro del consejo. Te he visto antes en clase pero no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme.

**Natsu **_(murmurando para si)_: Eso es porque siempre estas separado del resto de la clase.

**Ace **_(ignorando a los magos de su alrededor)_: Me sorprendió verte, mi hermano me dijo que estabas con él en una de sus clases... Navegación, creo.

**Lucy **_(extrañada)_: ¿Vas a navegación? Vaya ¿Para qué?

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros algo incómodo)_: Bueno, con mis amigos manejo una nave y pensé que saber algo de navegación no me vendría mal.

**Ace **_(llevándose a Sora del brazo)_: Bueno, te acompañaré hasta tu siguiente clase. Si no me equivoco es _Ittou Ryuu (estilo de una espada)_ ¿cierto?

**Sora **_(ahora bastante incómodo)_: Si, eso creo... Gracias por acompañarme.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio de esgrima Sora se precipitó a entrar, no sin antes despedirse de su acompañante, por supuesto.

**Johnny **_(dirigiéndose a Zoro)_: Mira quien acaba de entrar aniki ¿no es el nuevo que era un mago?

**Yosaku **_(mirando en dirección a Sora)_: Si es cierto ¿Qué hará por aquí, aniki?

**Zoro **_(con los brazos cruzados y sin prestar atención a su alrededor)_: No importa mientras sea bueno en el manejo de la espada.

**Sora **_(oyendo la conversación y pensando)_: Por fin alguien que no a caído en la división del internado.

La clase empieza y hacen sacar a todos sus respectivas katanas, Sora por su parte no tiene más remedio que invocar su llave-espada. Con la cual se quedan todos sorprendidos, sobretodo cierto espadachín pasota de pelo verde.

**Zoro **_(acercándose a Sora, admirando su espada)_: Es una llave-espada... ¿De donde la has sacado?

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación)_: Vino a mi.

**Zoro **_(dirigiendo su mirada a Sora sorprendido)_: ¿La llave-espada te eligió a ti?

**Sora **_(sonriente y volviendo a encoger sus hombros)_: Eso parece, al menos es lo que me han dicho.

**Zoro **_(mirando a Sora con una sonrisa diabólica)_: Debes de ser bueno, me gustaría combatir contigo algún día.

**Sora **_(sonriendo en dirección a Zoro)_: Cuando quieras, lo estoy deseando.

_11 a.m, clase de historia de la magia en una de las aulas del internado Pirates VS Wizards_

**Natsu **_(tirándose encima de la mesa, aburrido)_: No entiendo cómo puede gustarte esta clase Lucy. Lo pasado, pasado esta, es mejor centrarse en el presente.

**Lucy **_(suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que toma apuntes)_: Si tanto odias esta clase ¿Por qué te la cogiste?

Ante esta pregunta la cara del chico de pelo rosa adquiere un tono rojizo, aunque la rubia no es capaz de verlo debido a que su cara esta sobre la mesa.

**Natsu **_(piensa)_: Tiene razón ¿Por qué demonios me cogí esta clase? Seguro que la historia de criaturas mágicas es más entretenida... Pero ahí no están ni Happy ni Lucy y sin ellos seguro que me sería aburrida... La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí con Lucy, así al menos puedo distraerme un poco con ella, aunque quizá esta demasiado concentrada.

Aburrido y distraído, el chico se incorpora y coge uno de los bolígrafos de su compañera, dedicándose así a pintar llamas y dragones (bastante mal dibujados) por sus brazos.

**Lucy **_(piensa mirando en dirección a Natsu)_: ¿Cómo puede gustarme este tonto? Mira que dedicarse a pintarrajear sus brazos en clase... Además de que él ni siquiera se fija en mi, quizá debería rendirme y empezar a pensar en otros chicos... ¿Loke? No, es demasiado mujeriego y pegajoso ¿Gray? Su manía de quitarse la ropa es algo raro, pero su cuerpo no esta nada mal y es bastante simpático, pero... ¿A quién quiero engañar? El único problema es que ninguno es Natsu. Ninguno es tan estúpido, temerario, gracioso, impulsivo y leal como lo es él. Además ninguno me defiende y se preocupa tanto por mi como él, igual que ninguno me hace enfadar de esa manera, ni mirarle de esa forma, ni sentir un cosquilleo siempre que me toca, ni...

Los pensamientos de la chica siguen en torno a ese chico de pelo rosa que no puede quitarse de la cabeza, mientras que el mismo chico que ocupa sus pensamientos se divierte y aprovecha de la evasión de la realidad de su amiga, pintándole gatos voladores y Grays quemándose en su libreta de apuntes. Cuando la rubia se da cuenta de las acciones de su amigo ya es demasiado tarde, todos sus apuntes están llenos de garabatos de Natsu. Su primera reacción es alejar su libreta de las manos de su compañero e, inmediatamente después, hacer su bien merecido chichón en la cabeza de Natsu.

**Gray **_(mirando en dirección a los causantes de tal alboroto)_: Ese llamitas no puede estarse quieto nunca, siempre tiene que armar escándalo.

**Juvia **_(mirando en la misma dirección que el peli-azul)_: Juvia piensa que deberían aceptar que se gustan de una vez, igual que hizo Juvia con Gray-sama.

El aludido se pone rojo automáticamente al escuchar las palabras de Juvia, sobretodo al recordar la conversación mantenida con Lyon unas horas antes.

_Flash Back_

_8 a.m primera clase del día en un aula del internado Pirates VS Wizards_

**Lyon **_(mirando en dirección a Juvia)_: ¿No te parece la chica más guapa del mundo?

**Gray **_(poniendo los ojos en blanco en dirección a su amigo)_: Tu lo que tienes es un problema de obsesión con ella, pareces un verdadero acosador.

**Lyon **_(dirigiendo a Gray una mirada asesina)_: Tu deberías callarte, no sabes la suerte que tienes. Ya me gustaría que Juvia me tratara igual que como lo hace contigo, y tu eres tan ciego que ni siquiera puedes apreciarlo.

**Gray **_(indiferente)_: No se a que te refieres...

**Lyon **_(cogiendo enfadado a su amigo por los hombros)_: Ella te quiere Gray y ella a ti te gusta, pero eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta.

**Gray **_(soltándose enfadado del agarre de Lyon)_: ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo va a gustarme ella? No seas loco...

**Lyon**: ¿Entonces no te importaría si saliera con ella?

**Gray **_(con gesto indiferente aunque algo molesto)_: Como si ella fuera a hacerte caso.

**Lyon **_(negando con la cabeza rendido)_: Algún día se cansará de esperarte y perderás tu oportunidad, Gray, tenlo en cuenta...

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando Gray se da cuenta de hacía donde se dirigen sus pensamientos niega rápidamente con la cabeza, queriendo sacarse esa absurda idea de la mente, pero ya es un poco tarde. La duda de si realmente siente algo por la chica sentada a su lado, aquella que siempre le persigue y manifiesta su amor a gritos ante cada cosa que él hace. La idea de que le fastidiaría bastante más de lo que cree que ella dejara de prestarle esa clase de atención, ya se a instaurado en su cerebro y parece querer quedarse hasta que él descubra y admita ciertos sentimientos bien guardados hasta ahora.

* * *

Bueno, un pequeño comentario y ya no molesto más =) Ante todo quería agradecer a LariLaw y Loser93 por hacer que continúe con la historia, su follow me hizo animarme a continuar ^^

Luego me gustaría añadir que lo siento por las personas a las que no agraden mucho las parejas, pero no me puedo resistir a poner un poco de NaLu y GraJu en mis historias, además de otras parejas que me encantan que estoy segura saldrán posteriormente :D

En fin, creo que no me queda nada más por decir, espero que hayan disfrutado y les haya merecido la pena leer el capitulo. Agradezco todo tipo de comentarios y criticas a cualquiera que se tome la molestia de hacerlos n.n

Nos leemos =D

**Laylah**


	3. El más fuerte

**Capitulo 3: ¿Unión?**

_20 de septiembre, 10:50 a.m, patio del internado Pirates VS Wizards_

Era la hora del descanso y, a pesar de que hacia a penas 10 min que había empezado, una gran cantidad de estudiantes estaban reunidos en un lugar alejado del resto de alumnos, observando la pelea que tenía lugar entre lo que parecían ser dos grandes espadachines. El tan conocido Roronoa Zoro estaba luchando contra el que había llegado a penas una semana atrás, Sora. El mítico y fuerte Zoro contra el elegido de un arma legendaria como era la llave-espada, llevaban compitiendo a penas 10 min, pero la intensidad de la batalla era tal, que por su estado se podría deducir que llevaban horas enfrentados.

**Zoro **_(sonriente mirando a su oponente)_: No lo haces mal, eres un digno elegido de la llave-espada.

**Sora **_(con una expresión parecida a la de su contrincante)_: Gracias, aunque debo reconocer que no te llaman "demonio" por nada...

Ambos espadachines continuaron con su lucha. Desde el principio se veía una clara ventaja por parte del peli-verde, pero el recién llegado había sabido llevarle el ritmo y sus espadas continuaron chocando a la vez que sus cuerpos se movían para evitar cortes decisivos de su oponente. Pero al final, la clara superioridad de Zoro en el combate acabó por hacerse notar y Sora acabó en el suelo con un gran corte recorriendo su pecho. Era una herida superficial, por lo que no moriría, pero en su cuerpo quedaría eternamente grabada su lucha y derrota contra Roronoa Zoro, el mismo que se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

**Zoro **_(acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano)_: No has estado mal, debes seguir entrenando duro, pero entiendo por qué eres el elegido.

**Sora **_(tomando su mano con una mueca de dolor aunque formando una sonrisa)_: Eso pretendo, si algún día te encuentro en mi viaje no dudes que te venceré.

**Chopper **_(corriendo hacía el herido)_: ¡Zoro! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! No le levantes, hay que llevarle rápido a la enfermería, esa herida no se ve demasiado bien.

**Zoro**: Tranquilízate renito, no le hice un corte tan grave como para matarle, bastarán con un par de vendas.

**Chopper **_(sacando vendas y demás utensilios médicos de su maletín)_: Igualmente hay que darse prisa para que no se le infecte...

**Robin **_(acercándose a Zoro cuando este se leja del grupo)_: Parece que sigues siendo el mejor de la academia, espadachín-sama.

**Zoro **_(quitándole importancia con un gesto)_: Ese mocoso era bueno, espero que se vuelva más fuerte y pueda luchar contra él de nuevo. Aunque el único al que quiero superar es a _Ojos de Halcón_.

**Robin**: ¿No te lo encontraste hace unos años en uno de tus viajes de verano?

**Zoro **_(abriéndose la camisa del uniforme para que pudiera ver la marca en su pecho)_: Él me derrotó y prometí volverme más fuerte, así cuando volvamos a encontrarnos podré vencerlo.

**Robin **_(recorriendo su musculatura con los dedos)_: Siempre me sorprende el buen cuerpo que tienes, espadachín-sama.

**Zoro **_(mirando a la morena con deseo)_: Robin...

**Robin **_(con una sonrisa traviesa quitando la mano de su pecho)_: Lo se, no debo decir esas cosas, lo siento, Zoro.

El chico no pudo resistirse más a las insinuaciones de la morena y cogió su mano para llevarla a un lugar apartado, donde saboreó los dulces labios de Robin, a los que era adicto desde que los probó por primera vez.

**Sanji **_(susurrando un poco apartado de la pareja)_: Creo que no nos vieron.

**Vivi **_(mirando sorprendida a sus compañeros)_: ¡Vaya! No sabía que estos dos estaban juntos, lo ocultan bien.

**Sanji **_(haciéndole una señal a su acompañante para que bajara el volumen)_: Igual que nosotros, si ellos no nos pillan, claro.

La chica de pelo azul sonrió y se abrazó al cuello del cocinero, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. No sabía muy bien cuándo empezó a sentir algo por aquel pervertido, pero desde entonces no quería separarse de su lado. El rubio por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazándola por la cintura en un intento de acercarla más a su cuerpo. Él tampoco comprendía cómo su habitual atracción/obsesión por las mujeres terminó el día que tuvo a Vivi entre sus brazos, fue como si ya no pudiera ver a otra mujer que no fuera ella y la peli-azul agradecía este cambio con toda su alma, no podría soportar ver a su Sanji admirando a otras mujeres que no fueran ella.

_11:05 a.m Clase de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo_

**Natsu **_(hablando a su compañero mientras los demás alumnos iban entrando)_: Menos mal que estas tu aquí, no hay muchos magos por aquí y sería bastante aburrido luchar contra alguien que apenas soporta tu presencia.

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Necesito esta clase, si quiero hacerme más fuerte, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo es necesaria.

**Natsu **_(mostrando toda su dentadura)_: Por cierto, escuché de tu lucha contra el espadachín pirata. Te dio una buena paliza ¿eh?

**Sora **_(sonriente mostrando su reciente herida)_: No fue para tanto, supe llevarle el ritmo. La próxima vez que le encuentre pienso derrotarlo.

**Natsu **_(riendo a carcajadas)_: Me gusta tu espíritu, si sigues así puede que hasta le venzas. Aunque tengo entendido que es bastante fuerte. Me gustaría enfrentarle alguna vez...

**Sora **_(mirándole extrañado)_: ¿No te importa que sea pirata?

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Lo único que me importa de él es que es fuerte, sus aspiraciones o sueños son cosa suya.

**Sensei **_(entrando a la clase)_: Bien chicos, hoy probaremos algunas llaves nuevas. Coger un compañero y empezaremos a practicar.

**Natsu **_(emocionado)_: Ponte conmigo Sora, quiero pelear contigo.

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Si insistes... Pero no soy bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo...

Se colocaron frente a frente y comenzaron la pelea, el primero en atacar fue Natsu, se lanzó contra su oponente de frente, aunque este esquivó fácilmente su ataque. A continuación Sora saltó sobre el chico de pelo rosa e impactó su puño en el pecho de su oponente, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás.

**Natsu **_(con el pelo tapando su cara y sonriente)_: Noeres del todo malo.

**Sora **_(haciendo una teatral inclinación de cabeza)_: Gracias por el cumplido. Admiro tu resistencia, una persona normal no se recupera tan rápido de un puñetazo así.

El mago sonrió y en un movimiento inesperado saltó sobre su oponente y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que el otro cayera al suelo a metros de distancia. Sora se levantó sonriente y volvió a enfrentarse a Natsu. Los puñetazos y patadas apenas eran visibles, a veces uno caía o retrocedía, pero siempre volvían a la batalla, aunque cada vez con heridas más notables.

**Natsu **_(limpiándose un par de heridas de la cara)_: Vaya, también tienes bastante resistencia.

**Sora **_(recuperando el aliento)_: Y tu sabes pegar bastante bien.

Antes de que nadie pudiera separarlos, volvieron a su feroz batalla, manteniendo siempre el mismo ritmo a pesar del creciente cansancio. Finalmente el vencedor se dio a conocer y Sora fue lanzado al otro extremo del aula, esta vez sin posibilidades de continuar.

**Natsu **_(sonriente acercándose a Sora)_: Eres bueno, no dudes que volveremos a pelear otro día, a ver si puedes mejorar algo.

**Sora **_(levantándose con ayuda de Natsu)_: Gracias, estoy deseando volver a enfrentarme contigo y te aseguro que no volveré a perder.

El timbre sonó y ambos fueron obligados a ir a la enfermería, donde se pasaron toda la hora siguiente, hablando, riendo y promesas de un nuevo enfrentamiento. El timbre volvió a sonar, anunciando el comienzo del último recreo del día y unos minutos después dos personas aparecieron por la puerta, una guapa y preocupada rubia y un sonriente y emocionado chico con sombrero de paja.

**Luffy **_(acercándose a Sora)_: ¡Así que aquí es donde te has metido toda la hora! ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que el mago te había mandado a la tumba!

**Lucy **_(acercándose preocupada a Natsu)_: ¡¿Pero qué te a pasado?! ¡¿Por qué siempre te tomas tan enserio las peleas?! ¡Solo era un enfrentamiento amistoso, no había por qué volver medio muerto!

**Natsu **_(sonriente)_: Lucy... Yo me tomo TODAS las peleas en serio...

**Lucy**: ¿Y es necesario que salgas medio muerto de TODAS?

**Natsu**: Si no, no sería una pelea interesante y no lo habría dado todo.

Lucy suspira al escuchar a su amigo, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero no podía soportar la idea de que le ocurriera algo grave, a veces se preocupaba demasiado...

**Luffy **_(riendo)_: ¿Así que después de todo saliste perdiendo? Bueno, al menos parece que te defendiste bien.

**Sora **_(sonriente, quitándole importancia)_: Me ganó por poco, a la próxima pienso vencerlo.

**Luffy**: Me gustaría verlo, ese mago tiene fama de ser fuerte.

**Sora**: Lo es, creo que es incluso más fuerte que el espadachín con el que me enfrenté antes.

**Luffy **_(mirándole con los ojos como platos)_: ¿Zoro? Imposible, es uno de los piratas más fuertes que hay, además te venció en menos tiempo.

**Sora **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Puede, pero él se lo tomó en serio desde el principio, Natsu estuvo jugando un rato, ni siquiera usó su magia, no creo que esa sea su verdadera fuerza.

**Luffy **_(dirigiéndose a la cama de Natsu)_: ¿Eres fuerte?

**Natsu **_(mirando extrañado a Luffy)_: Depende.

**Luffy **_(completamente confundido)_: ¿Depende?

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros sonriente)_: Depende de si mis nakama están conmigo o no, ellos me dan fuerza.

**Luffy**: ¿Te dan fuerza? ¿Qué clase de fuerza?

**Natsu**: La suficiente para protegerlos.

**Luffy **_(sonriente)_: Me gusta tu espíritu, yo entreno para poder proteger a mis nakamas cuando salgamos al mar.

**Natsu **_(mirándole sonriente)_: ¿Entonces eres fuerte?

**Luffy **_(asintiendo)_: Soy bastante fuerte.

**Natsu **_(levantándose de la cama emocionado)_: ¡Pelea conmigo!

**Lucy **_(mirando a los dos chicos con los ojos muy abiertos)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo quieres pelear contra él?! ¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas de tus heridas?!

Pero nadie hizo caso a la rubia, mago y pirata unieron sus manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo y se dispusieron a comenzar su pelea, pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. El recreo había acabado y su enfrentamiento tendría que esperar al final de las clases, ambos salieron de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa, deseosos de que llegara el momento de enfrentarse.

**Lucy **_(saliendo con Natsu hacía su próxima clase)_: ¿Cómo quieres enfrentarte a ese pirata? ¿Acaso no sabes las heridas que tienes?

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Esto no es nada, además nada puede impedirme pelear con el más fuerte de los piratas ¡Estoy encendido!

La chica sonrió en dirección al suelo, preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza de aquel chico de cabellos rosas que no paraba de meterse en sus pensamientos, de preocuparla, hacerla reír y enamorarla.

**Lucy **_(piensa)_: ¿Enamorada? Espera, acaso... Si, supongo que después de todo es eso ¿Por qué negarlo? Me encanta estar con él y... Bueno... Tengo curiosidad por saber a qué sabrán sus labios.

Sin pararse si quiera a pensarlo, la rubia decidió actuar por una vez por impulso, siguiendo solo sus deseos. Ya se ocuparía de las explicaciones más tarde, en ese momento en el que por fin admitía sus sentimientos por Natsu, solo quería saber una cosa, el sabor de los labios del peli-rosa.

El beso pilló desprevenido al mago de fuego, bueno, para ser sinceros, pudo haberlo evitado. Entendió perfectamente las intenciones de la chica desde el momento en que se le acercó con los ojos cerrados, pero no tuvo la voluntad necesaria para hacerla retroceder, al contrario, deseaba que le besara. Una vez sus labios se tocaron, no pudieron separarse. Él la cogió de la cintura y ella se agarró a su cuello, mostrando el deseo y la pasión ocultas durante tanto tiempo.

Pero aquel momento mágico no pudo durar por siempre, sus cuerpos eran débiles y ante la falta de aire tuvieron que hacer lo menos deseado para ambos, separarse. Sus miradas se juntaron, la chica sonrojada y él, bueno... Él siempre sonreía.

**Natsu **_(sonriendo de oreja a oreja)_: Sabes incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, Lucy _(relamiéndose los labios) _Es más sabroso que el fuego.

**Lucy **_(mirando al suelo completamente sonrojada)_: G-Gracias... Supongo...

**Natsu **_(preocupado)_: ¿Por qué miras tanto al suelo Lucy? ¿Acaso te mareaste? _(coge la cabeza de la chica para levantarla)_ ¡Vaya! Estas ardiendo Lucy ¿Tienes fiebre? O acaso... _(abriendo mucho la boca) _¡No me digas que el fuego que tomé esta mañana te quemó! Lo siento mucho, la próxima vez me asegurare de no comer fuego para no quemarte.

Al principio le miró sorprendida por su ocurrencia, creyendo que bromeaba, pero al ver su rostro tan serio y preocupado no pudo por más que reír. Con la sonrisa aún en la cara, cogió la cabeza del chico y volvió a unir sus labios.

**Lucy **_(piensa)_: A fin de cuentas Natsu es Natsu, no se puede hacer nada con él... Al menos besa bien y no creo que este ardor sea culpa de su desayuno...

_Mientras tanto en clase de Matemáticas_

**Luffy **_(echándose atrás en la silla con un suspiro)_: ¡Uff! No soporto esta clase, no entiendo nada ni tampoco le encuentro utilidad alguna ¿Para qué se supone que me sirve la raíz cuadrada de cuatrocientos? Ni siquiera creo que haya dos, las raíces suelen ser circulares, no cuadradas. Me gustaría saber dónde demonios a estudiado este hombre los árboles.

**Sora **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Una raíz cuadrada no es... Es igual... En fin, cambiando de tema ¿En serio te enfrentaras con Natsu después de clase? ¿En una batalla amistosa?

**Luffy **_(asintiendo emocionado)_: ¡Claro! Lo estoy deseando, siempre quise comprobar si ese mago era tan fuerte como dicen. Además si quiero proteger a mis nakamas tengo que poder vencer a cualquiera.

**Sora**: Pero si es un mago... ¿No deberías odiarle y no querer ni mirarle?

**Luffy **_(quitandole importancia con un gesto de la mano)_: Bah, eso son tonterías de los del consejo escolar, están empeñados en dividirnos en dos. A mi me da igual, solo quiero hacerme fuerte para poder salir al mar y ser el rey de los piratas.

**Sora** _(insistiendo, sorprendido)_: Pero tu no sueles relacionarte con magos...

**Luffy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Bueno, es que todos mis amigos son piratas. Además tu tambien eres un mago ¿cierto? ¡Ya tengo un amigo mago! _(rió)_

Sora negó con la cabeza en señal de rendición, aunque sonriente. Estaba deseando ver la pelea entre el mago y el pirata. Quizá el hecho de que uno de cada grupo tuviera una pelea amistosa con uno del otro grupo hiciera que el internado no le viera tan extraño y se replantearan la separación.

_15:oo p.m Puertas del internado_

El rumor de una batalla entre un pirata y un mago había recorrido todo el internado en a penas dos horas. Por lo que ahora todo el mundo estaba allí, expectantes ante la inusual batalla que iban a presenciar. Para todos allí esta era la forma de decidir de una vez por todas qué grupo era el más fuerte. Los contrincantes sin embargo tan solo querían probarse a si mismos, como harían con cualquier otro alumno al que consideraran digno rival.

**Luffy **_(con el sombrero tapando sus ojos sonriente)_: ¿Preparado, Natsu Dragneel?

**Natsu **_(el pelo tapando sus ojos y sonriendo)_: ¡Estoy encendido! Te mostraré el poder de un dragón.

**Luffy **_(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡¿Un dragón?! ¡Increíble! ¿Acaso eres uno?

**Natsu **_(sonriente)_: Más o menos, tengo magia de _Dragon Slayer_, imita a los dragones.

**Luffy **_(igual de emocionado)_: ¡Impresionante! ¿Querrías ser mi nakama?

TODO el internado cayó de espaldas ante la rara petición ¿Pedirle a un mago que fuera su nakama? ¿Un pirata? ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Pero el chico de sombrero de paja lo había hecho y a partir de ahí ya no habría vuelta atrás. Espadachín y arqueóloga miraron divertidos a su futuro capitán, sospechando acertadamente que con aquel nakama no se aburrirían jamás en su viaje. Navegante y tirador se miraron con sorpresa, para luego gritarle improperios al futuro rey pirata. Por su parte Brook y Franky se preguntaban internamente por qué no podría ser una mujer su nuevo nakama y Sanji estaba demasiado distraído con Vivi como para prestar atención a la escena, también Chopper estaba ausente, observando preocupado las múltiples heridas de Natsu, preparado para atenderle cuando cayera herido por su también futuro capitán.

**Natsu **_(mostrando todos sus dientes)_: Me lo pensaré si logras derrotarme.

Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente ante sus palabras, siempre tan despreocupado... Gray comenzó a gritarle para que entrara en razón, él ya pertenecía a un gremio y tenía sus propios nakamas. En condiciones normales Erza también le habría gritado, pero estaba distraída con las caricias de Jellal. Mientras tanto el resto de magos estaban demasiado ocupados tirados, menos Wendy y Happy quienes sonreían divertidos a su amigo de pelo rosa, siempre tan despreocupado y alegre.

La pelea comenzó sin más espera, con ambos combatientes demasiado igualados como para asegurar a un ganador. Pero lo que nadie sabía aún era que la verdadera batalla había finalizado en el mismo momento en que Luffy abrió la boca para mostrar algo de simpatía hacia Natsu, un mago. Con tan solo unas simples palabras, (que Luffy solía pronunciar muy a menudo) había logrado instaurar una remota idea en la mente de todos los alumnos, piratas y magos pueden ser amigos. Esta idea tardaría en florecer, pero la semilla ya estaba plantada. Una cosa era cierta, aquella batalla fue la más impactante, duradera y violenta que nadie haya visto jamás; solo hubo una persona que no llegó a presenciarla. El chico de cabello castaño y espada legendaria se alejó de la escena antes de que ambos contrincantes empezaran a pelear, con paso ligero y sonrisa satisfecha. Su misión había concluido.

**The End**

* * *

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme 1001 veces por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. En fin, exámenes, trabajos y falta de inspiración no son una buena mezcla :S

Espero que les haya gustado el final de mi historia, mi momento de inspiración llegó inesperadamente y salió algo raro :$

En cuanto al resultado de la pelea, prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación, como siempre suelo decir el ganador es el protagonista y en mi caso me decanto por un empate (soy igual de fan de los dos *O*).

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo casi tanto como yo escribiendo n_n

Y sin más que decir... "esto es todo amigos" ;)

~ Laylah ~


End file.
